


The Axis

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [11]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: "She looks up at him, her face perfectly calm but her eyes glittering. “You know how we said we wanted to enjoy life for a while, after all - this - and just get to spend time together?”Enzo frowns and slowly nods. “Yes…” There’s a brief, almost fleeting, moment where he panics - there’s another crisis, someone else is dead, yet another enemy to steal away their moment of happiness..."Bonnie has some news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Bonnie discovers she's pregnant shortly after Enzo heroically rises from the dead lol." Enzo is human here, because I can only deal with one miracle at a time.

His fingers begin to hurt just as the door slams open. Enzo turns his neck to the side, towards the noise, but continues to flick at the strings of his guitar, concentrating on the vibrations and the harmony of sounds.

But then Bonnie rushes through the doorway and into their living room - now sans Elena and her coffin - and drops her bag onto the floor. She’s frowning.

“Hey, everything okay?” He sits up, setting his guitar back onto its stand. “Caroline called and said I needed to go home.”

Bonnie opens her mouth, then closes it, her fingers knotted together and her eyes on the floor. Enzo steps forward, arms extended, and Bonnie doesn’t pull back when he holds her.

She looks up at him, her face perfectly calm but her eyes glittering. “You know how we said we wanted to enjoy life for a while, after all - _this_  - and just get to spend time together?”

Enzo frowns and slowly nods. “Yes…” There’s a brief, almost fleeting, moment where he panics - _there’s another crisis, someone else is dead, yet another enemy to steal away their moment of happiness_  - but Bonnie snakes her arms around his neck. She almost _sways_ , and although her face still betrays no emotion, Enzo doesn’t think she’s scared or angry.

He thinks she’s almost - _excited_.

The corners of her lips tug upward. “Enzo St. John,” she says and his heart  _freezes_  - she never uses his full name, not unless it’s important and monumental, like that time - “I’m pregnant.”

Later, Enzo will say that while in that moment it felt like the world stopped completely, it was really the moment that the axis started spinning. He stills, hands clenching at her waist, and Bonnie searches his face for - _something_.

Words are stuck on his tongue, dry and empty and _not enough_ , so he crushes his chest against hers and _spins_. He’s not as strong anymore, but she’s still so light and he’s still happy to hear her squeal and laugh and glow. Before Bonnie can say anything, he kisses her, hoping that for once, his speechlessness can convey everything in meeting of lips and heart. Enzo is usually good with words, but somehow this moment seems to merit a kiss instead.

“You’re pregnant,” he repeats once he rests his forehead against hers. Her beam probably matches his. “ _We’re going to parents_.”

Bonnie nods, her hair bouncing against his shoulders. “I couldn’t believe it - I didn’t expect - but I’m _glad_  I’m just - “

Enzo kisses her again, squeezing her hips against him, and laughs into her mouth. “Bonnie Bennett,” he says, holding her face in his hands and grinning at how her eyes set him on fire, “I am the luckiest human alive.”

Pulling on his shirt, Bonnie brings him back down for another kiss. Enzo doesn’t stop grinning.


End file.
